


Our Lives Will Never Be Family Barbeques and Picket Fences

by goldenkc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, character deaths come later, its supernatural guys whatd you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: What if instead of another normal soul mate fanfiction with your soul mate's name tattooed on your wrist and it's revealed when you meet, what if you get multiple soul mates in the form of fandom terminology written down your forearm?We have all encountered many people in our lives, but only a selected few are granted their names tatooed down our arms.





	1. You're My BROTP

It's written on your arm for only you to see until you meet them. Dean Winchester had always wondered what those words were, and why his parents told him at such a young age to not say the names out loud, that they were a secret. He always thought it was cool to have secrets kept from others.

At three and a half years old, he read his parents' names on their arms. On John's arm read, _OTP Mary Campbell_. And on Mary's was _OTP John Winchester_. Dean saw names on his own arm, and wondered who they would be.

Not long later, an edition was made to the family: a baby boy, a brother for Dean. The baby was in John's arms when he asked Dean to come meet his little brother. He walked close and carefully to the little baby. Dean put out his hand and the baby gripped Dean's two fingers with its whole hand. Then Dean pulled back quickly, feeling the energetic pulse, and sharp prick on his left forearm.

He looked down and saw a flash of red, almost like a flame spreading across him arm. Then in black, it read, _BROTP Samuel Winchester_. John noticed the eldest sudden discomfort and tried to ask what the matter was when he saw it. Then he felt the baby fussing as he cried, shaking his arm wildly, as if to stop fate from tattooing his arm.

"Daddy, do you see it?" Dean whispered.

"Dean, Sam is your brother, your BROTP for life. You will love and protect him, do you understand?" John asked, holding the cocooned child out to the four year old. Dean nodded his little head, taking his brother in his arms.


	2. Hahaha... No

Years later, Sam and Dean were in and out of schools, going city to city. With Mary gone, John was left to raise the kids. But with his fighting monsters, Dean was left to raise little Sammy. In the while John had been hunting for Mary's killer, Dean noticed John had another name written on his arm, _BROTP Robert Singer_. They had even been over to Bobby's place a time or two.

Anyway, their latest stop was at Truman High School, where John didn't plan to stay long, so the boys only got a couple weeks of actual schooling in. That wasn't a problem for Dean, who'd met someone there he'd never forget. 

As soon as he touched that beautiful blonde's hand to introduce himself, he felt the pulse. He left her, mid introduction to check what was written.

He lifted his jacket sleeve and saw it: _NOTP Amanda Heckerling_.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself in the empty hallway.

Dean never saw his own name on her arm, so he decided to ignore it, and have his fun in the broom closet with her anyway. He quickly found her neediness to be a problem and found no fault in the universe's label of her on his arm.

Eventually, they moved on, forgetting about another small town. But Dean would have the permanent reminder of their stay on his skin forever.


	3. Goodbye, My Love

When Sam was 21, he met his soul mate. _OTP Jessica Moore_ , the tattoo showed for the rest of the world to see. He had always wondered who this Jessica would be, and he was glad it was this intelligent and beautiful woman he'd met before going to college.

Sam planned their next few years in a matter of seconds of their meeting. They were to finish college together, make careers, get married, and have children. But that would never happen after the same monster that had killed his mom, killed his soul mate.

He felt it; he felt Jess' pain as she died. To lose a soul mate is like losing a part of yourself, the part that brought you happiness and made you love. Sam felt the life leave her as the flames overtook their room.

He also felt a strange feeling on his arm, where Jess' name was. He looked down at the pain, much stronger than when they met. Her name was no longer black on his skin, but it was white, representing the sinking of a ship. Sam had seen his mother's name in white on his father's arm, but never knew what it meant until that night... the night he lost himself.

He loved her so very much that it hurt even worse. His brother came for him, keeping Sam occupied with fighting monsters--especially the one that took the love of his life.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, though knowing it did nothing to ease his brother’s pain.

Sam shook his head in the passenger seat of their dad’s Impala. “You don’t know what this is like.”

“I know that--”

“I hope you never do,” Sam said sincerely, looking out the window.

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked quietly. At Sam’s irritated glare, Dean said, “Your arm, where the tattoo is? Can you feel it, or anything?”

Sam rolled his jacket up his arm to reveal the newly white print. “Yeah. Stung like a bitch at first. Now it’s just this constant throbbing.”

Dean glanced over at his brother’s arm, noticing the writing beneath Jess’ name that read _ship sunk_. “Dad’s was like that.”

Sam nodded. “I’m sure it’ll go away eventually, the pain in my arm.”

Dean clapped a strong hand on Sam’s shoulder, meeting his eyes a moment. “We’re gonna get this thing. You hear me? It’s not gonna kill any more people.”


	4. What Could Go Wrong?

A couple years later when the world was about to break out in an apocalypse, Sam had found his NOTP, but ignored it anyway, resulting in the world caving in on itself.

_ NOTP Ruby Collins _ , his arm read after meeting the girl for the first time. She claimed to know everything about demons and how to stop them, so Sam took his chances.

“Dude, you know what that means,” Dean pointed to his brother’s arm. “There’s a reason that shows up. Why risk it?”

“Because she can help us,” Sam argued. “She knows her stuff. I’m fine sticking around her for a while if it means learning everything we can about the freaking apocalypse.”

Dean sighed, giving Sam a conflicted glare.

“I know what I’m doing,” the younger brother stated. “Just let me do this.”

Every molecule in Sam’s body was telling him to avoid this woman, especially when he found out she was actually a demon. But Sam was brainwashed, and thought he was doing the right thing. 


	5. Maybe We Could Work

Things got crazy, the brothers died a few times-- other people had died for good--but those two stayed alive. Every time they were separated by death, they'd feel a dagger running through their chests until the pain would slowly fade, knowing that their BROTP would be alright soon. Until one time when Dean thought he'd lost his forever.

Sam always wanted Dean to have a life, so that's what he did. He went back for Lisa Braeden and her son, pretending to be a father in a suburban neighbourhood. It took him a little while to get used to, but he got the hang of the life.

“My name isn’t on your arm,” he stated as they prepared supper together.

Lisa made no obvious change in behaviour, saying, “I know.”

“That doesn’t bother you?” Dean asked, almost guilty.

She sighed. “My name isn’t on yours either.” She reached up and cupped his cheek. “It doesn’t bother me too much.”

Dean picked up on the slight emphasis of ‘too much’, and he knew what she meant.

“You won’t be here forever. I know what your life entails, Dean. I’m choosing to be happy while I have you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and he rested his on her waist.

He leaned down and pecked her lips. “Happy?” At her furrowed brows, he continued with, “Are you? Happy?”

She smiled widely. “Yes, I am.” The Winchester smiled back at her, kissing her more deeply before returning to finish making supper.

He checked his arm every day, hoping to see Lisa's name on his arm. But under OTP was another language that appeared to be a bunch of symbols--ones Dean had never seen, along with smaller script that read, ship not sailed.

Dean would glance at Lisa's arm every once in a while, hoping to not see his name, because he knew this make shift family would not last forever.


	6. Dungeons and Dragons

Flash forward a few more years when Sam and Dean were reunited and all was well. Dean had met someone who he never thought possible. _BROTP Celeste Middleton_. A second BROTP, which had only been heard of a handful of times.

Dean was confused when he met Celeste, because this little Dungeons and Dragons playing, super hacking, firecracker's name was Charlie Bradbury. He didn't ask questions immediately, but he saw the vibration she gave off after he touched her shoulders. She said she had just gotten a chill when she saw her true name appear on this strange man's arm, feeling her own tattoo appear.

Dean quickly rolled down the material of his long sleeved shirt, guarding his arm from Sam, sensing that Charlie didn't want her true identity known when Dick was running around and eating people, and she was a valuable asset to the mission.

Soon, she'd be a great friend, and would have shown many more talents than the boys thought.


	7. OTP, or naw?

Something changed when Castiel returned from Purgatory. The boys' angel friend who'd they met years ago was still the same old Cas, but something happened to Dean.

Not long after Dean came back from blowing up Dick, came Cas. Dean hugged his friend who had returned, when he felt something. _The_ something. 

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. "Did you just have a minor epileptic episode?" asked Cas, with a complete lack of subtlety. 

"Did--did you feel that?" Dean asked, almost confident because of his brother not being right behind him during this awkward time.

"No, I did not," Cas said, obviously straining. "I must leave," he said so abruptly, using his wings to get him far from Dean.

Cas ripped off his trench coat and jacket, rolling up his sleeve to see his left arm, giving him strange and unbearable pain.

Cas watched as every letter sketched into his forearm, tattooing him forever. He was confused as the letters wrote. _OTP Dean Winchester_ and in smaller font under the name read, _ship sailing_.

"What is this?!" he shouted to the sky, hopeful of a brother or sister to hear him in the otherwise empty mountains he'd flown to. "What does this mean?!" he shouted louder. "Only humans have soul mates," he whispered to himself.

"This happens sometimes," a feminine voice said from behind him.

Castiel turned, seeing the vessel before him. "Hannah. Please explain this."

She repeated herself, "This happens sometimes. Haven't you ever heard of humans and angels bonding through the complex connection that are soul mates?"

He asked question after question, receiving only the vaguest of answers that come from angels. Once she left, Cas sank to the ground, tracing his finger on every letter that spelt Dean's name. 


	8. I Can Read Your Mind, Bro

"You know you're totally in love with him, right?" Charlie asked, noticing Dean's lingering stares as Cas read a book of Sam's.

"Huh?" Dean asked, not really paying attention to her, but more on the way Cas' eyes scanned each page, how he'd crinkle his nose every so often, how he'd turn the pages gently, as though the paper would rip with the slightest hostility.

"Yoo hoo!" Charlie said a little louder--but still quiet enough for Cas and Sam not to hear across the room--waving in front of his face. "Yeah, hi. Your soulmate here, I can feel it. You _wuv_ him," she teased, whispering.

"You know soulmates can't feel emotions like that, right?" Charlie shrugged at Dean. 

A few minutes pass and Charlie is snickering almost uncontrollably beside Dean.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I'm just thinking about that conversation we had, like, two minutes ago. You never denied it." Dean tried to ask what he'd be denying, but Charlie shot him down. "Dude," she said, sternly.

He sighed, sitting up a little straighter. He lifted his shirt sleeve to show her only three names written.

"I only see me, Sam, and... Amanda? I don't even want to know."

"Right there," Dean said, underlining something on his arm only he could see.

"You know I can't see anything. Spell it out for me."

"Technically I can't spell it," he said in a hushed tone, across the room from the researchers. "It says _OTP_ , then a few symbols, then _ship sailing_ \--which means I've already met them." Charlie stopped him, asking why symbols instead of letters. "I think it's Enochian for... Castiel," he whispered.

"What?" Cas said, putting down his book. Cas', Sam's and Charlie's eyes were all on Dean. "I heard my name. Do you need something?"

"No, no, I'm alright," Dean said quickly and awkwardly.

"Smooth," Charlie whispered to him.


	9. I Can't Lose Her

Charlie and Dean met a few times more over the years, and they formed a great friendship, a great bromance. When Charlie died, Dean felt the most pain he'd ever been in. Dean had never felt the true loss of a soul mate before; he had hoped he never would.

“You’ve gotta drive faster,” Dean pleaded. His heart was beating so rapidly, he’d thought it would give out. “I can’t lose her, Sammy,” he whimpered out, not caring how weak he sounded--he just needed his friend.

“I know, Dean. I know,” Sam said sympathetically, running through his third red light.

On the drive to save Charlie from an impending death, Dean felt it. He clutched his chest and told Sam to drive faster to her motel.

Dean could barely walk inside, already knowing she was gone. Sam tried to keep Dean away from the bathroom, where Charlie was not only killed--but gutted, with blood thrown about the walls. Dean was stubborn and had to see for himself.

He fell to the ground, his knees unable to hold him at the awful sight of his soul mate. “She’s gone,” he whispered, his hand to his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” Sam said, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Is this what it felt like? When you lost Jess?” Dean asked quietly as Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. “It feels different than when you die,” he said, a tear falling from his eye.

“Different how?” the taller one asked curiously.

Dean rubbed the back of his hand over his cheek, ridding himself of the wetness the tears had brought. “Every time you died, it’s like I knew you were still okay--that you’d come back.” He looked up at Sam and said, “She’s actually _gone_. I can’t feel her anymore, Sammy.”

Dean sobbed, and Sam fell beside him, wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders. Sam felt heavy, his heart hurting for his BROTP. And he couldn't do anything to help.


	10. It's You

Dean was sitting at the large table in the library. He had his laptop and a dozen books out, preparing for the next big bad they’d fight. Sam was taking a cat nap and Dean was alone. 

He began drawing simple doodles over his notebook, a habit he’d picked up in his boredom. Then he drew the symbols from his arm. He was absently drawing and drawing over them when a voice spoke up.

“What are you doing?” Cas’ low voice asked, startling Dean.

“Jesus!” he exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his chair. “You scared the shit outta me, man. I thought we talked about this.”

“We did,” Cas stated uninterestedly. “What are you drawing?”

Dean’s brows furrowed, looking down at his doodles. “Nothing,” he mumbled, about to close the book.

Cas put his hand on the pages, looking over the symbols. “This is Enochian.”

“Is it?” Dean mumbled. “I was just messing around--”

“It’s my name,” the angel’s eyes bored into the page.

Dean stopped, looking between the notebook and his friend. “It is?”

“Where did you learn this?”

Dean stuttered a moment, deciding what to say next. Cas was looking at the symbols, and he knew how Dean knew these markings. 

Dean sighed and said quietly, “Cas, it’s on my arm.”

Cas stood up tall, looking a Dean with an blank expression. “So it’s true,” he stated.

Dean blinked, “What’s true?”

“Your name is on my arm, as well.” Dean’s jaw dropped as Cas continued. “I thought it impossible, for a human and an angel to be soulmates given that it was strictly for humans. But it must be true.”

“So we--we’re--”

“It appears so.”

Cas had not changed from his straight-faced, unreadable expression. “Cas, if--”

“I have to go,” and with that, he was gone.


	11. Do We Kiss Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little longer because it is the last part. it feels a little rushed to me, but i hope you all like it :)

He came back a few days later, scaring Dean--as always. “I’m sorry,” he said through Dean’s terrified shouts.

Dean ran his hand down his face in attempt to calm himself. He grabbed a cloth for the spilled coffee Cas had caused when he suddenly appeared to Dean in the kitchen. “It’s okay, buddy. Just please stop doing it.”

Cas didn’t speak for a moment. “I mean about leaving you the other day.”

Dean’s eyes met Cas’. He sighed, nodding his head. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I hurt your feelings.”

Dean scoffed, loudly, and unconvincingly. “You _did not_ hurt my feelings.”

“Yes, I did. And for that, I am sorry.”

It was hard to stay mad at him--Dean had figured out.

“I… freaked, as you’d call it. And I didn’t know what to do, so I left.”

“You think I know what to do?” Dean asked, incredulous. “I didn’t know I’d be soulmates with a freaking angel. I mean, what are the rules here? Is that even allowed?” He was rambling and he knew it.

“It must be if it’s happened,” Cas said, always the calm voice in the storm.

Dean nodded, tossing the coffee-soaked cloth into the sink. He took a breath, thinking over his next words. “Do you want this?” he asked quietly, almost scared of the answer.

Cas’ face softened as he said, “I’ve never felt it before, but I do want _you_.”

Dean stepped around the island, walking to stand in front of his… his soulmate. “Alright,” he clasped his hands together, taking a breath. “All cards on the table.” Cas’ eyebrows furrowed as he looked behind Dean at the table. Before he could say anything, Dean sighed and said, “Figure of speech.”

Cas nodded quickly. “Right.”

“I mean, I know our lives won’t be family barbeques and picket fences, but I’m willing to try this, if you are.”

The way he was looking at Dean, it was like he was taking him in for the first time. Realizing just how beautiful this human was, and he internally cursed at himself for just now noticing.

“I will try this, too,” he said.

Dean smiled at that, a wave of relief washing over him. He’d finally gotten his soulmate. After years of wondering what those symbols meant, to figuring out what they did, to finally getting the man behind them--he couldn’t be happier.

"Dean," Cas said in his low and grumbly voice, but it somehow sounded softer now.

“Yeah?” Dean replied, suddenly now realizing how close they seemed to each other.

“Can I kiss you?”

The human nodded, and Cas took a step forward. He slowly put his hands on Dean’s face, testing the waters. He drew his lips closer to Dean’s before finally closing the space between them.

It was a sweet kiss, soft and intimate. When the angel dared to pull back, Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the neck, tugging him back for a more heated kiss. He was feeling years’ worth of wanting to kiss this man and was not about to let Cas go with only a peck.

A throat cleared behind Dean and he quickly pulled back to turn around. Sam was grinning at the two and said, “Happy for you both, and all, but would you mind not doing that in our kitchen? It’s unsanitary, really.”

Dean chuckled awkwardly, nodding his head in some sort of promise.

"I am curious," said Cas, gaining the attention of the hunters. "Does intercourse work the same between two males as it does between a male and female--"

"Okay, okay, stop!" Dean said loudly, speaking over him and pulling him away from Sam--who was laughing hysterically--to another room.

Cas glanced down at Dean's arm, seeing the ink change form, and come visible to his eyes at the same time. When Dean had stopped wincing from the tattoo redecorating itself, it was clear as day what it said.

_OTP_

_Castiel_

_canon_

The angel smiled, the genuine kind reserved only for Dean. "So, are you going to answer my question, or--"

"No, Cas, I'm not answering that!"

“Alright. I suppose I’ll find out eventually,” Cas stated matter-of-factly. The way Dean smiled made the angel’s heart flutter. “Can I kiss you again?”

The hunter chuckled, “You don’t need to ask every time.”

Cas took this as his cue, grabbing onto his soul mate’s collar, bringing him down to kiss him. Cas tilted his head deepening the kiss, knowing he could do this for an eternity.

He was unsure at first of what would come of having a soul mate, but being with Dean made him realize he’d never question the universe again.


End file.
